Richard Tan
Richard Tan is a pilot and technician at Maltorus Valen Industries located on Corellia. Richard was born within Tapani Expanse, on the planet Pelagon, located in the Mintaka System within the Tapani Expanse. Both his parents were noble royal guards to House Pelagia, and was marked with a tattoo of House Pelagia's coat of arms upon the top of his right hand. A few years after being born, around 62 BBY, his family moved to Corellia upon the request of the House to help CorSec. Upon arrival on Corellia, Richard received the best Corellian and Tapani Education, as well as some training in the use of weapons, since he was going to be molded into a House Royal Guard. Currently he is an Engineer, President of the Galactic Trade Combine, designing ships and the former Senator and Planetary leader of Byss. =Description= Standing before you is a man standing 1.83 meters with dark brown hair that is trimmed short and neat, who stares out into the world with black eyes with white flecks. A young man in his late twenties, whose eyebrows are, arched slightly giving him a slightly exotic or oriental appearance. He does not have any piercings, and you do see that his lips are slightly full, but not overly to make it looks like he has two fat lips. His nose is small, and looks like it was injured. You notice a slight scar upon his left cheek and nothing else can be told of the man's features, except for the tattoo on the top of his right hand. Currently, he is wearing a dark grey sleeveless shirt, with a pair of dark grey pants with a number of cargo pockets on each leg, that match the shirt, with the lower legs tucked into matching black, diplomatic boots that extend up his legs, covering his shins and stops about three inches below his knees. You are able to make out the leather belt and see a BlasTech DL-44 blaster pistol is attached to it. In Addition to the blaster, you see some power cells, a comlink, medpack, datapads, a droid caller and that is all that you can see upon him. =Personality= Richard is a calm and easy going man. His attitude towards others makes him seem like a loner, but he is a people person and enjoys meeting new and interesting characters. Quiet and thinks all the time as he makes notes on what he sees and experiences. He tries to avoid conflict as much as possible and has no disdain for either the Republic or the Black. He has a tendency to do the ‘right’ thing when he knows it will get him into more trouble then what he needs, but that is from his CorSec training. Richard has a sense of honor to his friends and duty to those he work for. He will always help those who need help, no matter who they are, but he stays loyal to his employers, and makes sure that he stays true to his word, since he was raised to show dignity, honor and respect to all, rather they are friend or foe. This is what helped him while he was a part of CorSec and making friends out of friends and enemies. =History= Born on the planet Pelagon, a planet located in the Tapani Expanse of the Mintaka System, and the capital world of House Pelagia. Richard Tan grew up in a family who moved to the planet of Corellia, from Pelagon, his father Marcus Tan, was a member of House Pelagia Royal Guards, and was asked to go to Corellia to help CorSec. CorSec or Corellian Security Force was happy to have Marcus arrive and Richard always wanted to continue the family tradition. However, he enrolled in and graduated from the CorSec Academy, instead of being a royal guard for House Pelagia. While out on a mission, his parents were killed and he took all of the possessions he had, and sold all of his families belongings and with the money traveled to Tatooine. When he arrived, he used what money he had from what he sold and tried to purchase a ship, which was not enough, so he left and thought. During his searching, he decided to put what he knew about ships to good use and went out, working on gathering money to open a manufacturing company that builds transports and fighters, as well as possibly be active in the Republic in one form or another. Additionally, being from House Pelagia, Richard is Force sensitive, but he has no idea that he is, and knows of the Jedi from the Holonews and datafiles from Reena University and the Republic datafiles, plus what he learned while a part of CorSec. To that end, he contacted a number of banks within the Republic and after stating his intentions, and filling out the necessary paperwork, was not able to get a loan to start up his own corporation, so he went looking and found out that there were a number of jobs out there open to those who are looking to start a possible business within the Republic and this lead him to Tatooine, where he applied for a job as a pilot and a technician, and offered his designs to those within the Maltorus Valen Industries, with hopes of getting credit and some royalties form the ship designs, including the first ship of the line if it was built. Recent Events While helping his friends on a number of adventures, he was attacked by a number of Tusken Raiders on Tatooine that were attacking Anchorhead and help in defend the settlement. While there, he was able to meet a lot of people who did not want to see a settlement removed. Later, Richard went on an Archeology dig with Karin and others to a lost planet found near Alderaan. There he was able to acquire a number of Sharr Martha items, namely a headgear which he had upgraded to masterwork level and a cloak. These items help Richard hide better and he is trying to see if he can get any more additional items of the Sharr Martha. During the dig, a Jedi, named Veda Sutra snuck onto his ship and he attacked Richard, who was able to make it to an escape pod and get to Alderaan, with only a severe wound to his leg form the lightsaber of Veda's. However, int he process, Veda stole his ship, the Graven Image and as far as Richard knows, his ship is still out there, as he got word that it was last seen on Gamor and now rumor has it that Dash L'hnnar might know where the ship is located at, or what has happened to it. At this moment, Richard is an employee with James Loro and his company called Alland Yards. He has also been voted as the Senator to Byss, after being supported by Meena Tills. Moreover, he has been hired on by Zhet'eel'achisala as Head Engineer of Azure Defence Systems. Additionally, he has designed a new type of shuttle, as a request by Senator Bail Organa, and has talked with Senator Organa on getting a bill or notice up on the clearing of the Public Spaceport on Coruscant of ships that have been sitting idle for too long. While on Mon Calamari to take part in a number of events have occurred with Senator Nissa Sarcat and Chairman Meena Tills, and Jedi Master Yaala'ani. He has been in a fight, helping stop a Quarren Protest March, receiving a few minor injuries from that. And going on a hunting trip with the two families of Meena Tills and Nissa Sarcat and getting severely injured during the hunt. With Jedi Yaala'ani, he was asked to help her with an engineering project she would like, accepting the job, and he has asked Jedi Yaala'ani if she owuld not mind helping him learn more about what the Force is, than training in using it, since he is sensitive to the Force. She agreed to help him understand and learn about the Force. Recently, he has purchased another ship, a Grakk Cargo Hauler from Gand after paying him, naming it the Pelagon Navigator and a Kuat Drive Yards GR-77 Transport nameing it the Pelagon Discovery. He has already begun to upgrade the Grakk Cargo Hauler and after paying off Gand for the GR-77, will begin to upgrade that ship as well. He was also re-elected as the Senator to Byss. Paid the 100K on the payment of getting the shuttle he design into production. Has signed on to help Jedi Master Yaala'ani in a engineering project. The GR-77 Transport that he owes two more payments of 35K on to Gand was destroyed in the Y'toub System by pirates. Due to this, Richard purchased a Unaani Stinger and has named it the Pelagon Knight to be used as an escort with the idea of purchasing more at a later date. Is currently in talks with the Mon Calamari to purchase the Mantani Shipyards build his ship designs, and has met with Chairman Meena Tills about the Mantani Shipyards. Presented a new Motion to the Republic Senate, Motion 281, Pirate Protection Act. Help save the life of Jedi Master Tuil Lindo from Alderaanian Black Sharks, with help from Kalira Valen, Mon Moab, Terienn Brae and Caton. Assisted Zann in the testing of a new fighter, the Cora Starfighter MK.I, using his ship the Pelagon Knight and than the SA-2100a Renegade, owned by Zann. Became an employee to SoroSuub who will start producing his shuttle. After being shot by a sniper, after two separate times while on Coruscant, he has purchased a set of five IG-88 Assassin Droids to be his bodyguards. Additionally, he helped in the saving of Zann from a fire on Dantooine. Two of his ships have been produced at the Mantani Shipyards, with a new design for a freighter in the works. A third craft was designed by him and is currently being sold at SoroSuub. He also attended the wedding of Jedi Knight Graham and Rena Sarrabi. Recently he has been asked to Lunch by Domina Euphemia Bellamy on Paxo. On top of being the current Senator of Byss, he was voted to be the new planetary leader of Byss, and has begun the process of getting a shipyard built on Byss and has opened up the possibility for other shipyards to be built on Byss. After being the planetary leader and senator to Byss, he did not run for reelection and has been working on a new freighter design and armor designs. Additionally, he has created Recon Powered Armor that is for sale at the Nubian Orbital Shipyards that is owned by him and the Galactic Trade Combine. Has built a new freighter that is one of the fastest int he galaxy for being a stock freighter, known as the J-type 327 Nubian Freighter. Additionally, he has received the Medal of House Spinse and has help James Loro in the funding of his first ship design. =Friends= =Additional Information= Favorite Drinks and Food Drinks Ansionian Tea: Ansionian tea was a type of tea made on Ansion. It was black, sweet, and had a distinctive tang. Corellian Spiced Ale: Corellian spiced ale was the spicy version of Corellian ale. Blue Milk: Blue milk, sometimes known as Bantha milk was a blue-colored liquid produced by a female bantha’s mammary glands. It could be found on most planets across the galaxy. The milk was well known for being very rich and refreshing, its non-opaque coloring suggesting that it was also sweet. The milk was also used to make a variety of yogurt and ice cream. Airikh: A strong alcoholic drink from Taanab. Blue Lightning: A strong alcoholic drink. Food Dricklefruit Pie: Dricklefruit pie is a culinary delicacy. Krakana Fillets: Krakana fillets were steaks made on Mon Calamari from the Krakana. Kommerken Steak: Kommerken steak was a food that was often served with ootoowergs. Mynock Coronet City: Mynock Coronet City was a spicy Twi'lek dish consisting of marinated mynock strips, vweilu nuts, and chale covered in lum sauce. The Force Richard Tan is Force Sensitive, and he is aware of it. Moreover, he is in no hurry to be a Jedi, as he feels he can help out in other ways, but he is receiving lesson on just what the Force is from Yaala'ani, so that he can better understand the Jedi and be ready if and when the Force feels that he is ready to start down the path of a Jedi. The knowledge that Richard is sensitive to the Force, is only known by a select few. Tattoo 100px|left|House Pelagia Crest Richard has a tattoo, the crest of House Pelagia, showing which noble house he belongs to and is placed upon the top of his right hand. The tattoo can be seen at all times when he is out and about, and the detail is of a closed fist I holding a multi-colored material that is a crimson red, purple, violet and indigo in color. A figure in cool light blue sits upon the closed fingers, with its wings fanned out looking like a bird of some type, while a pea-green colored sun is behind the blue bird. The tattoo is probably one of the least known item about Richard and hardly anyone notices it, although it is out in plain daylight, and Richard will not say anything unless someone brings it up or asks him about it. Although, if he is asked, he will be glad to explain to people the purpose and meaning behind it, as a few have commented that it is some type of pirate emblem, but it is just the house crest of House Pelagia. Family Crest 100px|left|Tan Family Crest The Tan family crest is an argent, a pale dovetailed azure between three annulets gules. Crest, on a close helm mantled, from a torse five plumes argent and azure. Medal of House Spinse The Medal of House Spinse was awarded to Richard Tan, by Lord Quin-Tain Spinse of House Spinse. Ships Costs Mantani Shipyard J-type 327 Nubian Freighter The J-type 327 Nubian Freighter is a new freighter design, that has not been put into production yet, but it will run about 36K stock. Mantani Shipyards N1a Starfighter The N1a Starfighter is a new fighter design using the existing N1 Starfigther frame. The only difference, is the addition of a second torpedo tube and a different color of fighter. Mantani Shipyards N1 Starfighter Richard has designed his second ship, a new type of fighter called the Mantani N1 Starfighter. Mantani Shipyards H-Class Yacht Richard has designed a new shuttle that is better then the Kappa Assault Shuttle, called the H-Class Yacht. The Mantani Shipyards is producing the H-Class Yacht. However, the cost of the shuttle will be around 63525 credits. Tapani Shuttle This was Richards first design he did, the SoroSuub Tapani Shuttle, which was later refined by Pesiro Nonobi and is being produced by the SoroSuub Shipyards. The cost of the shuttle is 30975 credits. Armor Costs The Recon Powered Armor can be purchased at the Nubian Orbital Shipyards, in orbit around Nar Shaddaa. Current Ships Delta Flyer :The Delta Flyer is a J-type 327 Freighter and Richard's newest ship that he has designed and the one he personally likes. The ship is one of the fastest freighters in the galaxy stock and it is his main ship. Calpyso :With the lost of the Graven Image, and the unknown condition of it, Richard was able to purchase a Corellian Engineering Corporation YT-900 known as the Star Skimmer for 20K credits, plus trade in of his medical droid Doc, and the Telos Shuttle he owned from Vordo the Hutt. After getting the necessary credits, it was renamed the Calpyso, and is currently Richard's home for the time being. Neptune :After working and saving up credits, Richard traveled to the Sienar System, and purchased a Kappa Assault Shuttle and named it the Neptune. With the Kappa Shuttle, Richard can travel different places and use it if he does not want to use his other ship. Plus the Kappa Shuttle is better armed than his freighter. Hephaestus :The Hephaestus is a Grakk Cargo Hauler that Richard purchased from Gand for a price of 50K. Originally, the ship was called the Loyality, but since Richard is the owner, and he did not like the name of it, he had it changed to the Hephaestus and has yet to do any upgrades to it. Silverback :The Graven Image was a SA-2100a Freighter that was given to him by Maltorus Valen, when he first signed on with Maltorus Valen Industries. However, the ship was stolen by a dark Jedi and was reported destroyed when the Jedi was killed. However, Richard was able to get the Graven Image back after gathering salvage from the sector of Corellia after the incident of the Republic vs Corellia. After getting his ship back, he renamed it the Silverback due to name to Richard being a name that could cause trouble for him. Eagle Squadron :Richards latest addition to the ships he owns and they are currently stationed on the Nubian Orbital Shipyard. The ships in this squadron include a Cora Starfighter MK.I, a LX11 Starfighter, and two N1 Starfighter. All of the fighters in this squadron are chromium in color with blue trim. Shipyards Nubian Orbital Shipyards :Richard's current shipyard, a Deep Space Shipyard, that has been set up and is operating above the Nubian Factories, in orbit around Nar Shaddaa in the Y'toub System. A second Shipyard is in the works to be built in the near future, location has not been determined. Mantani Shipyards :The Mantani Shipyards is located on the planet of Mantan and that is wher emost of his design styles came from for all of the ships he designs. = Droids & Guards= Guards :Richard has a number of body guards that he uses on Byss, the Nubian Orbital Shipyards and for his own protection. All of the guards wear the crest of House Pelagia, and the crest of the Richard's own family. These guards include the following units: ::Alpha Guards :::Alpha Guards are a group of 5 IG-88 Assassin Droids that Richard purchased on Merr Sonn after getting hit by two separate sniper attacks while on Coruscant. These are his body guards and are close to where he is at all times. When not in danger, they are kept on his ship. ::Beta Guards ::Delta Guards ::Echo Guards ::Gamma Guards ::Kappa Guards ::Sigma Guards ::Tau Guards ::Zeta Guards Droids :Richard currently owns two droids that help him out with either his ships or doing repairs and upgrades to ships. ::Griff is a R5Y9 Astromech Droid that Richard purchased form some Jawa's on Tatooine and he is used for the ship designing that he does, and the primary astromech for Richard's J-type 327. = Buildings = Byss :Due to being the Planetary leader, Richard now is the owner of four apartments that he is trying to sell to get more people to visit Byss. Nar Shaddaa :Richard's first apartment, located on Nar Shaddaa in the Residental Skyscraper. =Tapani Expanse= Tapani Expanse - Accepted by mutual sufferance of Corellia and Vanix, the Tapani Expanse briefly enjoyed a golden age about 2000 years ago, not long after its initial settlement from Corellia and Vanix. Never a great military power, it nevertheless enjoyed the benefits of a small and secure empire. However, the Tapani Expanse lost its cohesion about 300 years later, and the last traces of the Tapani Expanse empire were swept away by the Hutt Insurrection. After the Insurrection, the Tapani Expanse was incorporated into the Republic, and overshadowed by the short-lived Republic Armada Base on Ord Mantell. Visit Pelagon, Reena and Achillea for information on the three planets of the Tapani Expanse. ''OOC: '' :These three planets have not been added to the grid by Gulp, due to the server crash back in July 2008 and things are till in the process of being brought online to work right. When that is done one, if not all of these planets will be placed on the grid. However, if you want your character to be form one of these planets, feel free to visit them and look at the information held there. :The Tapani Expanse is the Tapani Sector, but had to be adjusted for the MUSH. Feel free to contact RT on the the MUSH if you want any additional information. =Character Logs= 2008 2008-12-15 - Slave Trade Summit 2008-12-17 - Senator Conversation 2008-12-30 - Hunting Trip 2008-12-17 - Charity Auction 2008-12-22 - Meeting with the CEO of Merr Sonn Systems 2008-12-23 - Legal Hearings on Mon Calamari: Gand vs Seth 2008-12-29 - Quarren Protest March 2009 2009-01-26 - Starfighter Test: Zann vs Richard Tan Category:Archived Characters